mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Strings in MySims (Wii/PC)
See the Development of MySims (Wii/PC). Within the language files of MySims is a large amount of strings referring to anything from Scrapped Essences, Scrapped Characters, Alternate pieces of Dialogue, Scrapped Ideas/Concepts, Etc. Needs Main Series Sims games involve you creating and taking control of Sims, these sims have needs that you need to attend to. Originally MySims would have also had a system of needs with blueprints fulfilling those needs, I.E. A refrigerator fulfilling a Sims need for food. STRING_NEED_NAME_0 Hygiene SimsWii STRING_NEED_NAME_1 Comfort SimsWii STRING_NEED_NAME_2 Sleeping SimsWii STRING_NEED_NAME_3 Storage SimsWii STRING_NEED_NAME_4 Tables SimsWii STRING_NEED_NAME_5 Cooking SimsWii STRING_NEED_NAME_6 Entertainment SimsWii STRING_NEED_NAME_7 Decoration SimsWii Judging by their lack of internal name they were scrapped early on into development. Scrapped Sims There are strings referencing numerous scrapped Sims in the game. Most of them use an earlier naming system where the interest of the Townie Sims was not included in the game. Autumn Autumn is a scrapped Tasty Sim with a fully written profile and a string for a house name. They have no dialogue associated with them. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/Townie_Tasty_Autumn_Def.xml Autumn SimsWii STRING_NPC_BACKSTORY_CharacterDefs/Townie_Tasty_Autumn_Def.xml A refined palette is sometimes a gift – but more often, it’s a curse. Thank goodness Autumn likes ice cream. Object STRING_HOUSE_CharacterDefs/Townie_Tasty_Autumn_Def.xml Autumn's House Object Saul Saul is an earlier version/early name for Gordon, who is in the final game. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/Townie_Studious_Saul_Def.xml Saul SimsWii STRING_NPC_BACKSTORY_CharacterDefs/Townie_Studious_Saul_Def.xml Gordon is so fascinated with reading books that he doesn't even realize there are better ways to get information. Object STRING_HOUSE_CharacterDefs/Townie_Studious_Saul_Def.xml Saul's House NPC Howard Howard, like Saul, is an earlier version/early name for a Sim, in this case being Iggy. However they all only refer to Howard in the name of the string. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/Townie_Tasty_Howard_Def.xml Iggy SimsWii STRING_HOUSE_CharacterDefs/Townie_Tasty_Howard_Def.xml Iggy's House Object STRING_BLUEPRINT_NAME_ConstructedObjectDefs/Advanced_Bathtub_HowardDef.xml Bathtub - Sammich Object Unlike Saul, Howard has full dialogue strings programemd for him, but they are all the same as Iggy's dialogue. STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_HOWARD_TALK_ALL_TASKS_COMPLETE The more fridges the better, that's what I always say. That way you never run out of things to eat! NPC STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_HOWARD_TALK_BFF Man, I'm living the good life now thanks to you. I owe you alot. Take this as a token of my esteem. NPC STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_HOWARD_TALK_HOTEL_ACCEPT_MOVEIN Hey man, place seems great. I will warn you, though, that I'm a little hungry. I'm pretty much always hungry. NPC STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_HOWARD_TALK_HOTEL_INTRO Hey man, name's Iggy. Have you talked to this Buddy guy? He's hilarious! NPC STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_HOWARD_TALK_MOVED_IN_INTRO Sweet man, I can't wait to get settled in. Also, I could use a few fridges. I was thinking maybe a dozen. NPC STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_HOWARD_TALK_SPECIFIC_SL5_1 Have you seen my Aunt Zoe around? Man, I could totally go for some of her home style cooking. NPC Ryuichi Ryuichi is an unknown Sim with only two refernces to him in the game's coding. The only known thing is that Ryuichi may possibly be male due to Ryuichi being a masculine Japanese name. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/Townie_Ryuichi_1_Def.xml Ryuichi Object STRING_HOUSE_CharacterDefs/Townie_Ryuichi_1_Def.xml Ryuichi's House Object Ray While not wholey scrapped, references to two early versions of Ray's character file exist in the files. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/Townie_Ray_1_Def.xml Ray (OLD STRING -- DO NOT USE) Japan Focus Group STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/RayDef.xml Ray SimsWii Clara Like Ray, Clara Belle is not wholey scrapped, but a reference to an early file for Clara exists in the files. This reveals here name was originally Clara Santa, a possible reference to the California city Santa Clara. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/ClaraDef.xml Clara Santa SimsWii Hedgehog No, not Sonic. There are references to a critter named Hedgehog. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/CritterHedgehogDef.xml Hedgehog SimsWii STRING_HOUSE_CharacterDefs/CritterHedgehogDef.xml Château du Hedgehog SimsWii Chef Bob Librarian/Pipa? In a confusing case, there are two references to a second chef in the game. Referred to as Chef Bob Librarian in his name string, and Pipa in his building. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/Chef2Def.xml Chef Bob Librarian SimsWii STRING_HOUSE_CharacterDefs/Chef2Def.xml Pipa's Cuchina SimsWii Guru Mountain of the Upper Plain Guru Mountain of the Upper Plain, or GMUP, is a scrapped Sim who possibly would have run a yoga studio, judging by the name of his/her strings. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/NPC_YogaMaster_1_Def.xml Guru Mountain of the Upper Plain SimsWii STRING_HOUSE_CharacterDefs/NPC_YogaMaster_1_Def.xml Hovel SimsWii Wilfred Clickyclack Originally the Train Station would have been a full flegded building with a manager. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/NPC_TrainStationManager_1_Def.xml Mr. Wilfred Clickyclack SimsWii STRING_HOUSE_CharacterDefs/NPC_TrainStationManager_1_Def.xml Train Station SimsWii Edna References for a scrapped Sim named Edna exist in the files. They have no dialogue or a profile asociated with them. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/Townie_Edna_1_Def.xml Edna Japan Focus Group STRING_HOUSE_CharacterDefs/Townie_Edna_1_Def.xml Edna's House Object Freddy References for a scrapped sim named Freddy exist in the files. He has no dialogue or a profile asociated with him. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/Townie_Freddy_1_Def.xml Freddy Japan Focus Group STRING_HOUSE_CharacterDefs/Townie_Freddy_1_Def.xml Freddy's House Object Trudy References for a scrapped sim named Trudy exist in the files. She has no dialogue or a profile associated with her. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/Townie_Trudy_1_Def.xml Trudy Japan Focus Group STRING_HOUSE_CharacterDefs/Townie_Trudy_1_Def.xml Trudy's House Object Luke References for a scrapped Geeky Sim named Luke exist in the files. He has no dialogue or a profile associated with him. Due to him being geeky, it's unlikely that him and the Luke that appears in MySims Agents are the same person. STRING_NPC_NAME_CharacterDefs/Townie_Geeky_Luke_Def.xml Luke SimsWii STRING_HOUSE_CharacterDefs/Townie_Geeky_Luke_Def.xml Luke's House Object Essence Master While important to the back story, the Essence Master never actually appeared ingame. However this was not always the case, he was planned to appear ingame, and it is implied that you were able to encounter him at least once during the course of the game, and he would give you some sort of reward. STRING_EMM_INSPECT_DIALOG1 Hmmm... quite an interesting town, but not quite interesting enough. My Sims PC STRING_EMM_INSPECT_DIALOG2 Incredible, you really have captured all of the townies' interests. They absolutely love your town! Finally, you are deserving of my reward. My Sims PC STRING_EMM_INSPECT_TITLE Inspect My Sims PC STRING_EMM_NAME1 ??? My Sims PC STRING_EMM_NAME2 Essence Master My Sims PC Category:MySims Game Aspects